Keneu Deltaweld
Keneu -- The War Eagle ''How it All Started'' ''Beginning of Keneu Deltaweld's Life Comming soon . . . ''War Stories of the Deltaweld Family Noah was a legendary pirate and anceint jedi who hailed from Kresh, though we have little information on his many battles we do know they were quite dangerous tho judging by his scars. His wife on the other hand was a senator for Shili. Althought those space batles came with great victories and prizes it also ame with loses. One of the major losses is that Noah and Sierra lost their first born son Trey Deltaweld to a group of ruthless bounty hunters. Matthew Deltaweld head of Kresh Security System has kept out many enemies and has chased out intruders over the years, one such as Cad Bane, he also saved Kresh from major destruction when he intercepted a message from a Seperatist Ship. Once he decoded the messgae he discovered they were planning on taking over Kresh. He soon got word to Alpha Havon One Fleet (the most advance fleet on Kresh) who was able to destroy the Sepereatists Droid ships and spare Kresh from a huge war not needing to happen in the first place. Bobasaget Deltaweld goes by his nick name Boba Deltaweld. He is currently still serving on Umbara fighting for the Republics side soon planning to resign. He has saved multiple Generals and Squadrons from the rough terrain of Umbara durring his fighting. He has also lead a Battalion to over take the Umbaran Air Field. He finished the mission with great sucess not loosing a singe man and taking out more then 100,000 Umbaran and Seperatist forces. Wurran Deltaweld served as a Marine in the UNSC and earlier Republic squads owned by Racer. He once served along side his brother Boba in a battle on Umbara in ehich he saved his brother's life. They were preparing to attack the Sith Temple where their forces were ambushed, by the sith. The Republic side in which Boba was leading with Wurran at his side out numbered the sith, but the sith had more training and Light Sabers. Wurran was shooting at the sith when out of the corner of his eye he saw his brother, Boba, fall to the ground. He quickly finished off the sith he was battling, turned and shot the sith attacking Boba. boba was injured and could not fight so he placed Wurran in charge. From there Wurran lead the Clone Squadron and took on the Sith Ambush. Wurran Deltaweld won a sad Victory that day. He won but there were many deaths. Only about 12 soldiers remained including Wurran and Boba and they had to return to their ship where the rest of them could get medical aid and a bit of rest. He also once had to lead a Space Batlle in which he was not trained or prepared for. His forces were out numbered by the Seperatists. No one thought Wurran could pull it off but he orders a group of Y-Wings to attack on side of the enemies Cruisers and take out the turrets so his forces could slip by on that side and take out the bridge with out any enemies firing at them he had a group of Clone Fighters taking care of the Droid Fighters at the same time. Thanks to Wurran they won this Space Battle and kept the sSeperatists from landing on Naboo for another attack. Durring his work in the Republic he served as a Sniper and a Spy. We do not habe much information on Wurran since his death came so soon and a surprise to all of us. Some believe he died on Umbara whe he ventured into a Umbaran Bunker with a group of Ground Forces. Other Hints lead to what we think his death was. Evidence we have now shows he most likely died while spying on squad that's name we can't say for security reasons, but when he mysteriously dissapeared, he was on a spying mission. No matter Wurran's death, he was definitley a War Hero, none the less. Keneu' Deltaweld also lead his share of War Battles. He once took on a whole Squadron of Seperatists Forces with his brother Matthew and his friend Ben. They luckily won that battle saving the Kreshalonian Information on a few Squads that the Seperatists were looking for. Keneu' also lead a space battle. There was a group of bounty hunters planning on attacking a Cargo Ship to take the pilots as captives since they were wanted by the sith. These pilots tho were carrying supplies to Kresh. Keneu was flying straight to Naboo to visit an old friend when he saw a odd ship attack a familiar Cargo Ship. He swooped in shooting the right wing of the Bounty Hunter's ship. They fired back but Keneu quickly rolled to the right and shot the ship again. The bounty hunters called in reinforcements, to other ships appeared in a blink of an eye. Keneu was quick and shot the one of the other ships bridge making it spiral out of control and into the never ending darkness. While this was all happening the Cargo Ship had made it's way to Kresh and landed. The pilot got word to one of Kresh's many Fleets and they rushed into action. Once the fleet got there they destroyed the remainder of the pirates. Another battle once broke out right on the surface of Kresh. The seperatists had mobolized bases and were no heading for the capital city, taking orders from their leader Darth Maul. Once they got there Matthew Deltaweld ordered them to fire the emergency cannons, which took out the heavy artilery cannons. It was now up to Keneu' Deltaweld to lead the rest of the attack. With about 1,000 troops he raided each of the 3 bases of the seperatists. Mean while the Alpha Havoc One Team was bombing the droids while the front lines were holding the seperaists off from the city. Once Keneu' finished raiding the 3 base he had about 450 ground forces left. Then they saw it, a group of about 50 Kreshalonian Troops from the Kresh Army were pinned down by about 300 droids. Keneu' and his forces quickly rushed to their rescue, or the forces that is. Right hwen they were about to make a dash for the droids Maul showed himself. The Commander of Keneu' ground forces looked at Ken, Ken nodded in his approoval for the Commander to take the rest of the forces to rescue the others. Keneu' was left to face Maul. Maul took the firsst move by swinging his light saber at Ken's head, Keneu' ducked and swung his light saber back and chopped off a couple of Mauls horns. Their sabers then clashed in a full on duel. Then Maul left his left arm open as he swung his saber around, Ken quickly took out Maul's arm rather than his prostetic leg. Then Maul roared in anger as he swung his ligth saber around so hard and fast Keneu could not block it. It swung down and cut into Keneu's right leg. The other troops of Ken's Squadron had destroyed the remaining droids and rescued the out numbered Kreshalonians, they quickly surrounded Maul and Keneu' their guns aimed at Maul. Keneu' was hovering in the air thanks to his high force skills and to his now cut leg. With that, Maul jumped high into the air and landed in his star fighter that was hovering in the air waiting for him. As he speed away the Kresh Army shot at his star fighter but only got a few shots in that did little to no damage since it was so quick and heavily armed. They were luckily able to heal Keneu' right leg, Ken says he is in a way thankful for that battle because he has learned so much from it. '' Keneu Deltaweld.jpeg|Keneu Deltaweld in his casual gear image20130307-18-04-05 Edited.jpg|Keneu Deltaweld in his rogue gear Clone_sniper.jpg|Keneu Deltaweld in his Clone Trooper Sniper gear Associates'' Anceint Kresh Alliance -- All Kreshalonians Nova Corps -- Ree Shaala a.k.a Xalandra Nova, Black Nightwell, '' ''S.o.S -- Jeffren Mynockdrift, Alek Jawaslash, Jacen Lightrook The Grand Republic -- Alek Jawaslash, Jeffren Mynockdrift, Marn Rangepulser, Jacen Lightrook, and other officers The Delta Alliance -- Alek Jawaslash, Jeffren Mynockdrift, Tyrral Codefloater, Ducks Deltaweld, Drex Knightscreed, Rathe Blazingdream, Awsom Ninja, Zian Deltaweld, and other officers Black Hawk Brigade -- Jeffren Mynockdrift, Alek Jawaslash, TheMasked Legend, Drex Knightscreed, Rathe Blazingdream, Awsom Ninja, Zian Deltaweld, and other officers Elite Delta Brigade -- Alek Jawaslash, Jeffren Mynockdrift, Tyrral Codefloater, Lord Scorpia, Mystic Mayhem, Tyrral Magnadueler, Ducks Deltaweld, Drex Knightscreed, Awsom Ninja, Rathe Blazingdream, Ben Drago1, Baniss Bistray, Zian Deltaweld and other officers Galactic Arrow Creed -- Drex Knightscreed, Ducks Deltaweld, Rathe Blazingdream, Baniss Bistray, Zian Deltaweld UNSC and SF squad region -- FieldCommander Racer, Cold ScoutSniper, EliteMarine Turbo, EliteScout MarineKey, General McCloud, Blake Nightwell, Hiram Drazgrip, Commander Colt141, and other UNSC recruits and officers Nightwell Empire -- Blake Nightwell Leageu of Restoration -- Nox Cabga We have little information but enough to proove Keneu was in or had connections with a few Covert Organizations '' ''Keneu' Deltaweld Squad Career Keneu' Deltaweld first worked in the Nova Corps as a ground troop, until Xalandra betrayed his friend, Blake, then he left with his friend. He then worked as a squad leader from S.o.S to Galactic ArrowCreed, we have refrences of other smaller squads he has had along the way, but the ones we have displayed are the most famous and powerfulest. Ken has lead his troops through many battles and has won many fight worthy victories. Most his squads specialized in ground forces, S.o.S though specialized in Espionage. He worked for a man named Mason Brighttech who went missing a while back, no one knows where he went or who or what could have done this to him. He joined the UNSC legion (United Nation Space Command) later in his life, as a clone sniper in the marines where he was a Staff Sergeant and worked under Cold's sniper team, Cold was a good friend of Keneu's and Wurran's, he then transfered to the Navy where he begun his career in Naval Intelligence but after a fight he had with the Admiral he left and then once again made a transfer this time to the Air Force in which he stayed in as a General and a pilot until he resigned with General McCloud and Blake Nightwell. Blake Nightwell worked in the Marines and General McCloud in the Air Force until they all resigned around the same date. Keneu Deltaweld had always kept in contact with FieldCommander Racer's through the early Republic Squads to the UNSC and SF (Special Forces), he served along side them since his first squad, S.o.S. His brother Wurran had worked with or for the early Republic Squads owned by FieldCommander Racer as well. Ken resigned soon after his brother Wurran went mising on a spy mission ( Information N/A), Keneu says he did not resign because his brother went MIA (Missing in Action) or because his friends resigned, but because he learned of Kresh's tragic history and was sick of what the Republic had done to Kresh. Category:Blademaster Category:General Category:Jedi Master Category:Champion Racer Category:Pilot Category:Saber master Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:The Unyielding Category:Rogue Category:Pirate Category:Elite Duelist Category:Sentinel Category:Senator Category:Fleet Commander Category:ARC Sniper Category:Scientist Category:Ace Pilot Category:Male Characters Category:Rebellion Category:Lifetime Members Category:Zabraks